Faith in Reason
by foxmagic
Summary: It was pointless, really. And they both knew it. Though neither of them really cared. Oneshot HaruTohru [lemon].


**;-Faith In Reason-;**

Author: foxmagic

Rating: R/Mature

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

_Italics: thoughts, emphasis, and any other random crap I decide doesn't belong in regular text._

Warnings: Yes, there is a **lemon** in this fic. I gave you fair warning.

Dedication: This fic is dedicated to the one and only mickey-sin, whom I love and adore! (And who constantly pesters me to write…damn editor)

**(A/N)** So this is a pointless Haru/Tohru lemon one-shot…with a point! I fully acknowledge the fact that the concept for this fic makes absolutely no sense, as we can plainly tell from the manga that there is no Haru/Tohru. Even so, this was done per request and also on a whim of mine. Because we wanted a Haru lemon…and we didn't want Rin. (lol) So with that said, on with the story. Please enjoy!

* * *

;- 

"This is stupid. I've been over these files a million times and I still can't find the records they're talking about." Yuki threw the papers onto the table with frustration. "What the heck were those idiots talking about? There _was _no lunchroom incident on the 23rd."

Tohru set a plate of seaweed wraps in front of him. "Something wrong, Yuki-kun?"

"Yeah. I have homework from student counsel. Thing is…none of it makes sense. I think I'm going to have to return to school and check for the files on the computer."

"Now? You might be caught in a downpour. Looks like it might rain."

He followed her gaze out the window, but only proceeded to shake his head. "This has to be turned in tomorrow. I have no choice."

Rising from his seat, Yuki gathered up his things and prepared to set out. It was most certainly true that he didn't want to leave the safety of their warm home, but duty called. And it called loudly. Thinking more about the situation, he could swear that it was all a ploy to get him cornered back at the school by those crazy girls. He hoped to god that they weren't still there.

"I'm sorry to leave you here alone, Honda-san. That stupid cat and good-for-nothing mutt don't seem to be around. But I must leave…"

"N-No! Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine!" She assured him. "Besides, Kyo-kun is working hard at the dojo. And Shigure-san is visiting his editor in the hospital!"

Yuki suppressed a sigh. _That poor woman. Too much stress, no doubt._

Tohru grabbed his coat for him and walked with Yuki to the door.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He said.

"Alright! See you soon!"

;-

Tohru was almost finished with her assignments when she heard the first bout of thunder. It came crashing loudly around the house, causing the room to rumble with its ferocity. She paused, pencil hovering just above the paper. It sounded nasty outside and immediately her thoughts flew to the well-being of the Sohmas, who were all out on errands.

_Yuki didn't bring an umbrella. And I'm not sure the others did either. _The girl lifted her eyes to ceiling. _I hope they get back alright._

After the dishes were cleaned, and things properly put in their place, she went to stand by the window. The rain was coming down in a steady sheet now. Lighting lit up the sky on occasion, which was always followed by another roll of intense thunder. It was quite the storm.

_The rain…_Tohru was caught up in the display outside, that she didn't even notice the lights flicker. On and off. On and off. Maybe a bolt even landed one of the electrical cables. With how close the storm was, she didn't doubt it.

A loud knock at the door broke Tohru's trance. She rushed to go and answer it, not even thinking about who it might be. Perhaps even one of those _perverts_…

The door was slid open, and Tohru gasped at who she saw. "H-Hatsuharu-san!" And there he was, standing before her like a drowned rat. Which was actually kind of funny when you thought about it…

"Is Yuki home?" Was his only response.

"No, I'm sorry. He just left. But please do come in! You're soaked!"

Nodding mutely, Haru entered the house and was promptly shut off from the terrible weather.

"Wait here, I'll go get some towels." The girl rushed off, skirt twirling about her legs.

It only took a moment for her to return with a bundle of fluffy, white towels. Thanking her, he took one and used it to dry his face. But trying to dry off with wet clothes was a chore in itself, so it was wisely suggested that he borrow some of Yuki's clothes.

"I'm sure he won't mind." She all but pushed him down the hall. "And I'll have some hot tea for you when you get back!"

;-

Haru sat with his legs crossed, listening to the hum of the tea pot. It was obvious to both of them that he wouldn't be leaving till the rain let up. Anybody willing to venture out in that storm would be crazy. It was only growing worse by the second.

"There you go. English mint." Tohru set the steaming cup next to him and sat on the floor as well. "I really like the taste."

"I came to say…" Haru startled her with his sudden use of speech. "I came to say sorry to Yuki."

"Sorry?"

"We got into an argument yesterday. I think he may have been angry."

She cocked her head. "Did you…did you turn black?"

"Yeah. I wrecked the swing set."

Tohru tried to stifle a giggle at the thought of him getting into a sparring match with the swings. But he was so sweet, who could ever be mad at him? Well…his black side was a different story.

"I'm sure he has forgotten all about it. Yuki-kun isn't one to hold a grudge."

A menacing image of Kyo and Yuki glaring hatefully at each other popped into her mind.

"Heh heh. Yuki-kun isn't one to hold a grudge…against you."

"I suppose so."

Her face grew thoughtful. There was something obviously bothering him. Well he _did _come all the way out here, after all.

"Hatsuharu-san really cherishes his friendship with Yuki-kun, doesn't he?"

His eyes darted over to meet hers momentarily. Then they were back to staring at the floor. "Sometimes it's hard for others to carry the burden of the zodiac curse. It's a relief to know that you aren't the only one…"

Haru gazed at the reflection being cast in his tea. Things were tough, and he wondered if they would ever change. The prospect of someone ever breaking the curse was now no more than a fairy tale. A horrible, bitter one.

A light touch on his head alerted him to the absence of Tohru across the way. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the petite girl holding one of the towels.

"Yuki-kun is a very good friend. He is always there for me when I need him, and I'm sure he's done the same for everyone." She giggled. "Even Kyo."

Haru sat still as Tohru rubbed the cloth through his hair, drying the wet strands as best she could.

"It's terrible that such kind people would have to suffer like this. Sometimes I wonder why I can't do anything to help. And why it was _me _who ended up with all of you. I know I don't deserve the kindness you have all shown…so…"

"I'm glad you came here too, you know."

She smiled and continued to dry his hair. "Yeah…yeah, I know."

Then without any warning whatsoever, all the lights blew out. Both teens sat silent in the dark.

"Err…power outage."

"I guess I would have expected that. The lines were probably hit."

She reached her hands in a futile attempt to try and find any sort of light. Match, kerosene lantern, flashlight- anything would do. "Let's see if I can AH-!" Her feet caught over Haru's leg and Tohru was sent sprawling to the floor. She anchored her arms against the floor, halfway across Haru's body.

"Oh…I'm so sorry!" She cried out, barely holding herself away from his chest. Lifting her head up, she sought out his face to see if he was okay.

As lightning struck, illuminating the house for one brief moment, the girl was offered a glimpse of something dark stirring within the expression of one certain ox.

"Haru…" She trailed off, captured by that look that was no longer visible in the shadows of the house.

It was late now. Maybe even well passed ten. Yuki hadn't come home, Shigure wasn't barging through the door, and Kyo was still out there somewhere, curled up away from the rain. It was just her and Haru, in a silent house with no lights, no conversation, and no breathing. Only twin heartbeats thudded in time with the thunder outside.

"Tohru…" Came a sultry voice. It whispered along her ear, sending chills down her spine. "Tohru…how naughty of you to pin me down like this. And me being so helpless."

All at once, it hit her. He had gone black! He had changed, and without her even knowing!

Tohru didn't move. Her voice was caught, and she began to panic. What would she do? This was _Black _Haru. Every time she had chanced upon this side, it was always surrounding a bad situation. Whether it was wrecking the classroom, or getting into a fight, or bursting out in frenzied shouting…

And she wouldn't lie to herself. The girl was more than a little scared.

But as this thought crossed her mind, a gentle caress shattered everything she had been holding onto. One touch…and the whole thing came crashing down.

"Tohru." He moved his hand lightly across her cheek. "I want to lose myself in something. I need to forget." He was desperately trying to hold onto his better half. If only for a while longer.

She stared down at him with confusion in her eyes.

"Will you help me forget?" He whispered.

"Haru-san…" Tohru's expression grew soft. Trying so hard to be strong for others, wanting to stand on your own…it was too much sometimes. And even though she didn't know how to break their curse…maybe she'd be able to help. Maybe she could help the healing. One person at a time.

So Tohru took a deep breath and gave him her best smile.

That was all he needed. With one fluid motion, she was flipped onto her back. And now it was him who leaned over her. The moon streaming in through the window shone across his body, illuminating what was_ truly_ Black Haru. Now all inhibitions were gone, nothing was to be held back. And he felt a strange stir within his chest. He wanted her –this frail girl who lay beneath him. Who cared what Yuki or the cat thought. Who cared what their intentions were. He _wanted _her. And he would get her.

Trailing his finger down her neck, Tohru let out a small gasp. Haru couldn't help but smirk as he bent down and pressed a light kiss to her throat.

"Honda Tohru…" His breath was hot against her skin. "I promise you…by the end of the night, I'll have you _screaming _my name."

She shivered.

He lowered his head further, coming to the collar of her shirt. His mouth took hold of the buttons holding two pieces of thin fabric together. Skillfully, Haru was able to undo each and every snap and button, allowing her chest to be exposed. Feeling the tender bristling of skin, Haru ran his tongue up Tohru's stomach and back to her neck. The movement was slow and sensual, causing the young girl beneath him to catch her breath. This feeling was something new –something she had never felt before. And Tohru couldn't help but wonder…

Was it wrong?

"You need to relax a little." The boy's voice came close to her ear again. "I promise it'll feel good."

She felt his hand slide up her back to unhook her bra. "Ha-Hatsuharu-san…"

He busied himself with ridding the onigiri of her garments. "Tell me to stop. Push my hands away. I will if you so wish…"

It seemed kind of unlikely at this point in time, but Tohru didn't doubt him. He had never intentionally hurt her. So the question was…did she _want _him to stop?

"Tell me you hate this, Tohru." His voice was dark, holding a seductive cadence. It was a dare. "Tell me…"

"No. No…I don't." She surprised both of them with such a firm answer. And it took several minutes of blinking for things to register.

Haru, on the other hand, wore a look of triumph. If she had no qualms about the situation, then neither did he. Not that he really had any problems to begin with…

"Come on." He pulled her up and off the floor.

With a small 'eep', she was tugged into the hallway. Stopping in front of her room, the ox kicked the door open and gently yanked her inside. He wasted no time in steering the both of them over to the large queen-sized bed. She was shaking terribly. Like some wounded puppy.

And for some reason or another, whether twisted or otherwise, he decided he liked it.

Haru leaned over her as she crawled further up onto the bed, so as not to fall. Things were still a bit undecided in her mind, but it wasn't like she was making any attempts to _stop _him, either. Her thoughts stilled as he finally succeeded in removing her bra. Hands grazing her chest just barely, he pushed the thin cloth of her shirt away. His eyes were hungry, like a predator eyeing his prey. And Tohru felt herself shift under his body. He was so far only sitting over her, because of course…it wasn't permitted for their chests to touch. But Haru didn't seem to mind at all. He only grinned mischievously in the waning light, another reminder that his darker side was still in control.

Then without warning, Haru pressed himself further against the girl. Tohru caught her breath. A strange feeling…there was a strange feeling now enveloping her senses. All thought, all awareness to that specific place in time disappeared. She didn't know what to do.

"What…"

They stayed that way for a while. So close…and yet so far apart. But Haru wouldn't continue. He would wait. He would wait for her. Not out of kindness, which was partial only to his White side, but because it was simply so.

A feather-light touch was his reward. Tohru reached out to his shirt. She still hesitated…

He grabbed her hands, encouraging her. Their gazes met. And in his eyes, she could see the incredible lust he harbored.

"This is your first time, is it not?" Haru purred, aiding her as she removed his shirt. "I wish I could promise it will be gentle. But you see…I was never good with that sort of thing."

For once, Tohru's expression did not revert back to cowardice. She understood things all too well. There was no turning back after this…

But she would really have it no other way.

"I'm not afraid. I won't hold back either, Haru-san."

A deep snicker sounded in his chest.

"Such brave words…"

His finger tips raked over her breasts, leading a path down to the hem of her skirt. Tohru closed her eyes when he dared to dip lower. There was heat there…in that place. And Haru was stirring it. Touching, feeling, caressing…it all pooled together into one sensation. Her hips twitched, begging with un-needed words. But he lifted his arm, intending to make her suffer as much as humanly possible. It would make things all the sweeter.

Filled with wonder, Tohru reached up to touch Haru's bare chest. His skin felt soft…and it made her blush. He was beautiful. Both Black and White…they were both so beautiful.

"Like what you see?" His attitude was cocky.

"Ah…well…" She turned a thousand shades of red. "You…umm…"

For the first time that night, Haru decided to silence her the old-fashioned way. Quickly leaning down, their lips met. Tohru's surprised squeal was muffled by his mouth. It was their first kiss. It was _her _first kiss. She felt a little awkward, but he was there to show her what to do. This was a learning experience.

Grinning into the kiss, Haru pushed his knee between her legs. As he rubbed against her, she once again felt her hips move in response. It was for a purpose…to get her body ready. To bring her to the edge. But not quite over.

"Haru-san…" Tohru breathed in-between kisses.

When he pulled back this time, she couldn't help the tiny whimper that escaped.

He licked his lips.

Fed up with the offending garment, Hatsuharu finally brought himself to remove her skirt. Down past her knees, over her wriggling feet, and discarded onto the floor. Tohru's underwear was next. Only he made it a point to drag the process out longer, sliding the silky material slowly down her smooth thighs.

Tohru scrunched up when all clothing was deposited off the bed. She felt so embarrassed. Him seeing her naked…she was hardly the 'woman' that others turned out to be. She was only a girl. Plain.

Tears threatened to stain her porcelain face.

_Why…_

_Why do I feel like I need to hide from others…?_

_Scared…_

_I'm scared…_

Haru pried her arms away. She lay there now, chest heaving, tears flowing, and heart aching.

"Don't hide from me." He stated simply. "Open your eyes."

Tohru obeyed, astonished when he bent down to lick her tears away. Where his tongue had been, her skin now felt on fire. He then pulled her hands up to his pant-buckle, coaxing her, seducing the timid girl into undressing him. They accomplished the task in a timely manner, and all that he wore now was a pair of boxers and his usual jewelry. The silver chains that adorned his neck clanged softly together, rustling with the movement.

Tohru felt the unfamiliar feeling of longing deep within her belly. Without a thought, she reached out to his boxers, tugging at them. Haru was tempted to laugh.

She learned all too quickly.

He complied. Sending the last of his clothing away, he turned back with a haughty air. Tohru's eyes only widened. All thought of her own naked form went clearly out the window. Now she blushed for an entirely _different _reason.

Suddenly, Haru pinned her back to the mattress. His arms rested on either side of her head, hair framing his face. His lips were next to her cheek now. Nibbling hungrily on one ear, he whispered secrets to her. Things meant for her only. Things that no one else would ever hear. And then a little louder, he panted the words that made her body ache.

"Mine. Forever and always…mine."

That's when she felt his arousal at her opening. He paused only slightly. The boy was teasing her, and Tohru grew impatient. Though it was far beyond her to ever mention such a thing.

Her fingers dug into his arms. Waiting.

And then he plunged into her. One swift motion and it was done. There were no words of comfort, no cries of happiness, and no professions of love. In the end, it was just Tohru and Haru. No one else and nothing else.

It hurt. She felt like her insides were being torn. But she wouldn't cry out or complain.

"Tohru…" A shudder ran through his body. He brought himself out, and then pushed back in. Slowly at first, as she grew adjusted to him. Then his need took over. All the chains held at one time now broke.

Faster, harder, never letting up. He felt it building. Tohru clung to him, nails digging deeply into his back. Pleasure enhanced by pain.

"Hatsuharu-san…" His name was heady on her lips. And he decided that he liked the way it sounded in the heat of the moment.

"Louder." He answered roughly. "Say my name. Scream it."

Further, much faster, much harder. Now Tohru was rising to meet him, step for step. She felt on the brink of something too wonderful, yet out of reach.

"Haru-san!"

Her moan echoed throughout the entire room. It was all the incentive he needed.

With one final thrust, a nerve was hit deep within her. She whimpered, the world now fading into undefined white. It was a rush, dizzying and so very marvelous. Her body hummed in pleasure as she was finally sent over the edge.

At that same moment, Haru felt his release come as well. He let out a trembling breath as his seed was spilled inside her.

It was over, and suddenly all was quiet again.

Tohru's chest rose and fell with the exhilaration she had just experienced. Haru only collapsed next to her on the bed, allowing himself to rest. He glanced at her.

There was brief silence.

"Tohru…I…"

"I have no regrets." She leaned her head against his arm. "I'm happy to have shared something so wonderful with Haru-san."

He sat up, looking at her tranquil body. She was peaceful curled up next to him. And more than ever, Haru wished he could hold her. He wished he could envelope himself around her, this petite flower who had stolen all their hearts.

_To embrace the ones you care for…_

Now _that _was quite the mood-killer.

Haru clenched his fists as lightning shown brightly outside. His sides switched, and they kept switching. Black to White…Black to White. Haru just couldn't keep his emotions in check anymore.

"Da-Dammit." An angry blow was dealt to the mattress. "I can't…"

_It doesn't matter…_

Tohru looked at him with wide, questioning eyes.

_You can never hold anyone…_

He gripped his head, white hair flowing around his fingers.

_Because of the curse…_

"Hatsuharu-san…?"

_Because…_

Her hand rested over his. And while it was his turn to tremble, the woman next to him remained a solid comfort. It was amazing, he thought. Amazing how such a timid and naïve girl could turn into the one and only source of stability for all the Sohma clan. From girl to woman in a matter of seconds. Haru admired her. And that…was the very least he could give.

"Hatsuharu-san forgets easily." Tohru's sweet voice caressed his senses. "I already promised to help. I promised to do my very best…for all of you. I will not give up. I will find a way to break your curse."

He looked up, bangs splayed wildly about his forhead.

"Trust in me, Haru-san. And above all….do not give up on your hope."

_This is something I promise you._

_A promise between us._

"Tohru…"

_Because…_

_Because a normal life…_

He smiled.

_A normal life…_

_Is something that we all wish for._

And so while Yuki found the path back from school, while Kyo took his chance in the dwindling rain, and while Shigure bid his editor a fond farewell…the storm ended. It was the beginning of an existence. Of a simple wish. Of wanting nothing more than to return to life.

Night faded, leaving only a faint memory of dusk. A rainbow was there, signaling the end of a trial.

And above their heads, the sun brought them safely home.

**_;-Fin-;_**

* * *

Thanks for reading and don't forget to **review**! 

**foxmagic**


End file.
